Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-85.75.88.75-20130303222839/@comment-6912492-20130304161724
''I think spencer would be suprised/shocked to find out who Red Coat was altogether, because she has been trying to figure out who it has been for a long time. I don't think its Aria, for one she's my favourite, so that makes me somewhat biased but who cares. Also Aria is significantly shorter than spencer, and if she was shorter and the camera angles just making it appear they are more level, when someone is shorter you usually look down to their level and spencer appears to be looking ahead. Though if she's wearing heels it could cancel what I've pointed out, but also usually spencer is wearing heels aswell. That red coat theory how Aria had the one from the claims ticket thingo wasn't hooded so it couldn't be the one in the image, she could have another but I'm just pointing out the theory of the first coat we saw. I also don't get why she would get a panic attack if she were red coat because someone like that would have to be quite smart and a strong frame of mind, so who would she be so afraid of, when it appears to be one of the A-team, hallucination or not that is the bathroom at the time, Why would someone who wared coat be afraid of people she clearly controls. I've never thought Aria was A, though I'm pretty sure Mona has called her Big A twice, once in season 2 which she looked abit shifty about but I doubt the producers would have told Lucy Hale she was going to be playing an A in season 2, because they try to keep that a secret from them until its necessary, and once after she comes back from radley, but I'm not sure about the second time. I hope Jenna's red coat and she dies, because I can't stand her and the actor as she appears too old to be in HighSchool, I used to watch her on home and away when she played a highschool student I think she was about 19 then, so obviously she was alot younger looking, and now she's like 29 or something and I can see a big difference age wise and facial maturity compared to the others. The chick who plays Maya though shes like 34 or something and dam she got some eternal youth stuff going on there. '' ''Oh and I love Ezria, no matter what silly storyline follows them, no matter pll fans dislike them together, maybe this is because I think Ian Harding is so good looking, and can put up with it. I don't care that he broke the law, love is love and imagine finding that one person who makes you feel so amazing, you have this connection one that you don't feel with anyone else and then you find out that your relationship is not acceptable in society, Maybe if Ezra was older like 30 to 50 range that would appear unacceptable to me, I never want them to break up. Though I'm annoyed about this maggie and malcom shit, tho malcom is dam cute, but dam thats just put a dampener on the already complicated relationship. '' ''I'm not attacking anyones opinion on who A is or whatever, everyone is entitled to liking whomever, accusing whomever, without real judgement. I'm just pointing out what I've observed in the theory of A being Aria, which I will defend her till the ending of this series. Oh and don't dis my italics I like italic, also yes my grammar is aweful I spent most of my highschool english study time watching pll and many many other shows. '' ''I just had alot of pretty little liars thoughts and feelings to let out, I feel like that chick on mean girls where Damien is like "She doesn't even go here!" and she is like "I just have alot of feelings'" Thats who I feel like. :') ''